micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Kingdom of Emerald Isle
Secundomia Secundomia would like to enter relations with Emerald Isle. Typically relations entail the following: Mutual Defense, Mutual Recognition and Informal Friendship. However, the decision about the terms is up to you. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 21:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I DEMAND THAT THE DUBIOUS TEMPLATE BE REMOVED IMMEDIATELY!!! Mr. Danforth (aka Mark Dresner) has questioned Emerald Isle's seriousness and factual information. May I say, and pardon my french but, WHAT THE FUCK?! Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you you question the seriousness of other nations after what you did? Hypocrite! I can fully vouch that their numbers, foreign relations, and other information is completely accurate and factual. They are a close ally and we will stand by that! Good day! ~'Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow', Starland 04:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : Geez, just remove it yourself. *rolls eyes* And, his name is Frederic Bayer. : Aldrich Lucas talk 04:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Whatever his name is, he has no right to question other's seriousness after he fully admitted to being a fake micronationalist himself. I'm sorry, but I have a strong resentment towards him right now and I am having a hard time forgiving him. So excuse me for being a little bitter! And I can remove the template, but he is a patroller and the admins could probably get mad if I removed it. Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 04:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: 1. Mind your tone & language. ::: 2. No I'm not mad because you removed it. ::: 3. Everyone & anyone has the right to question and have an opinion on whatever they want. ::: 4. Don't let this turn into an edit war (or any other one for that matter). Let's have a civilised and informed discussion on Mr. Danforth's concerns, and any proof that anybody can offer to the contrary, etc. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 04:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm sorry. But you can understand my manner. Emerald Isle is an ally of Starland and I have a very close diplomatic relationship with King Jackson. I do not intend to create an edit war, but I believe Danforth has no room to talk after what he admitted to. I have much resentment towards him and forgiveness is something I havn't come too yet. Also, I'm not really picky about it, but is the bad language really a problem? I don't usually swear but you can understand that I am angry. Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 05:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I don't actually understand your manner. If you cannot control your language, especially in a written medium, then I'm afraid you will have a lot of problems in life, and far more serious ones too. ::::: And yes, the bad language is a problem. a) It makes you look unprofessional and does not exactly endear people to you. b) It makes this entire wiki look unprofessional c) It reflects very badly on your micronation d) It merely escalates disputes like this into full-fledged arguments and insults, and nobody wants that. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 05:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Well, I sincerely apologize. And I understand what your saying about the language problem now. I guess it is negative thing that can give micronations and the community look bad. So, I'm sorry. This just got me worked up. But I will try to keep it civil. Like I said, I'm not an angry person, usually, and I don't swear often on the MicroWiki. So please forgive me for my behavior. Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 05:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC)